


Cleaved Apart

by EloiseButterflyM



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s04e37 Cleaved, I was not a fan of the finale so I did my own thing, Kingdom of Mewni, Magic, Queens of Mewni - Freeform, Rewrite of the finale, rewrite of Cleaved, the stomco is implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloiseButterflyM/pseuds/EloiseButterflyM
Summary: Star goes to the realm of magic determined to destroy it all so she can stop Mina, but... What if the Magic cannot be destroyed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It starts right after "The tavern at the end of the multiverse".  
> **English is not my first language, I did my best but if you notice any mistake please tell me.

.

They got into the realm of magic holding hands, Star let go to sigh in determination and said -ok, time to destroy some magic- Marco hid the wand in his hoodie, he heard her said something else but he just felt the urgent need to eat pudding, Glossaryk gave some to him and he just couldn’t stop now, Star asked why was he eating and when he answered, she smiled and mouthed something he could not hear that well. He just stared at her while she tried to concentrate when the skull, yes the skull of the unicorn firstborn floated to the surface and stated softly “get out” but Star had already lost her memory and just giggled. Marco told her she needed to keep it together and then noticed he hadn’t lost his mind, he looked at the pudding in his hand and didn’t hesitated to give some to Star whom recovered her mind in two seconds. She was thankful but got angry again at Glossaryk for not just telling her that kind of stuff. Fortunately, Marco got his hoodie filled with pudding to keep their minds sharp. And then some weird menacing noise interrupted.

-Wait… Is that Tom?- inquired Star. It was Tom, totally corrupted by magic riding the dark unicorn towards them -Has he been trapped in the magic this whole time? I just thought the magic had sent him to the underworld! –

-GO!- interrupted Marco- you gotta destroy your family’s legacy. Leave Tom to me! – Star begged him to be careful and find her later and ran away.

Marco held the wand in front of himself as Tom approached, concentrating in doing things as Star would, and thought of just a simple blast.

****

When Star got far enough she kneeled -ok magic this is for the best- said out loud and started to chant the words of the whispering spell “Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic“ as she did, the magic surrounding her hands started to change color from gold to black but as it spread it turned back to gold in waves. What she was doing was not enough. She cried and screamed the words of the spell louder and then she felt something in her shoulder, it was her mom’s hand next to Eclipsa holding Meteora.  
-Star, please, stop- Asked Moon.  
-No mom! Magic needs to be destroyed- responded Star  
-You are right the age of queens and magic might need to end but…- tried to explain Moon  
-I… dont think it would work sweetie- said Eclipsa with a sympathetic smile -We cannot *destroy* the magic, I don’t believe we even have that much power-

-but its the only way to stop Mina!- Star screamed in desperation, crying and splashing the magic around. She was so absorbed in her fellings she didn’t notice that the two queens were losing their minds. Star shove some pudding in their mouths without hesitation. -Yeah magic is weird- was her answer to the confused looks - We should just blow it up, I told you it’s the only way to stop Mina and the warriors-

-No, I don’t think it’s the *only* way. - Said a voice above them. It was Glossaryk floating and eating pudding as always -the thing is… the magic is not yours to get rid of it, it’s not even mine, the fact that we are connected to it, doesn’t mean it’s out property.

-then how you suggest we stop Mina from destroying Mewni? - yelled Star visibly angry

-Mina, like all solarian warriors got infected with corrupted magic, like your boy Tom over there-

Star wanted to look back for Tom and Marco, but she knew it was more important to get answers out of Glossaryk

****

Marco made the classic Narwhal blast, but it didn’t come out as planned.  
-Star makes magic look so easy!- said to himself hiding behind a big purple crystal but then Tom and the unicorn rose in front of him.

What would Star do? he just screamed what came to his mind – Martial Arts Rainbow Thing!!- And one of those dancing things moved around in front of him offering protection. The unicorn stopped, but Tom didn’t make a flinch, he was so gone… Marco made some kitten bombs, but was so scared of hurting Tom by accident, nevertheless Tom throw at him a fireball. Marco needed to get him back before they just hurt each other way too much, he climbed one of the bigger crystals grunting–please just eat your damn pudding! -

once up there one of the corrupted baby unicorns warned – your friend is gone, he is one with magic now- but Marco wasn’t going to give up Tom just like that. -NO!- He kicked the baby unicorn out of the way, and with Tom in front, he jumped at him – He just needs to remember!- shouted in the way down.

****

-and how does it help? Mina is conscious, we can’t feed her pudding to make her sane! - Star was too desperate to put up with Glossaryk way of saying things

-We must clean it- said out of the blue Eclipsa

-what do you mean? Clean Mina? - asked Moon

-No, the magic, if its corrupted we must cleanse it so its pure again- thought Eclipsa

Glossaryk smiled

-ok but how? We dont even know how it became corrupted in the first place-remarked star

-oh but you are not the only ones here-said Glossaryk with a smile

-What do you…- started to ask Star but she noticed Glossaryk was looking behind them, where a slight cloud had appeared and with the shine of several twin symbols and many eyes opened… the previous queens of Mewni were there.


	2. Chapter 2

~~ ~~

Marco managed to get a spoon of pudding in Tom’s mouth but was so focused on that, he didn’t notice he landed on the unicorn’s horn and it stabbed him in the stomach. The unicorn did notice and throw Marco away in one movement. But the pudding was enough. Tom recovered, and came back to his senses all confused, got down the unicorn and ran next to Marco asking what was happening.

Marco was severely wounded, the moment Tom realized that, he kneeled and held Marco’s back – Dude…Are you ok?- asked worried. Marco grunted a little but answered – yeah… I think so…- but the wound was purple like the bad magic. Marco didn’t want to think about it and just covered the whole thing with his hoodie.

-Marco…- Tom interrupted his thoughts – where is it going?- asked while the unicorn submerged in the magic and moved rapidly away from them.

-After Star- answered worried Marco. - C’mon!.- and both of them stood up sprinting to help their princess

***

-I was the first one- a voice rised among the past queens, a voice sweet but distant like it traveled several miles to get there but as present and strong as the Queen it belongs to.

Skywine, the queen of hours found its way to face the living Butterflys – I was the first to corrupt the magic, I learned late, too late that the purpose of magic is to create, to change, to evolve…. Of course the ones before me had made their own stains but… When I destroyed a whole dimension out of pure curiosity and power lust it was the first big one. And… well my daughter only made it worse. Hate, pain and destruction is how the magic ends up like… this.- she then stared with her eyes empty of life but full with light into the rivers of purple magic running through the gold.

-I remember, when Meteora almost killed me, I came here to heal, and my pain got washed away into these blackish goops-

Eclipsa held her little baby closer to her. The memory of all the pain Meteora suffered and the pain Meteora caused was too overwhelming. But the sweet little smile of the innocent baby in her arms reminded Eclipsa why fixing all of this was so important, Meteora deserved her second chance. -then how do we clean it?- asked Eclipsa returning from her brief distraction.

-Out of love!- shouted Star -when I rebirth the magic from Toffee’s plan, I did it thinking of coming back to my family

The past queens smiled out of approval.

-You have always been so smart Star- said Glossaryk with her calm voice.

-Ok but this has to be fast- Star was ready to give instructions like the leader she has always been- I think is better if we do it together, Eclipsa, you and Meteora gonna have to dip down and get on butterfly form-

-What, but dear, I never learnt to dip down and Meteora is just a baby- complaint Eclipsa

-You can do it, you just have to concentrate, think of love and the people you love and want to protect-Star held Eclipsa hand and looked at Meteora with hope. But then they all heard, the purple unicorn along with the corrupted babies were approaching, Star changed to butterfly form ready to protect them and so did Moon.

But catching up to the unicorns there was something else coming at the same speed but… flying.

-Don’t Worry Star! We got this!- said Tom flying fast on a horizontal position so he could carry Marco on his back. They caught up to the unicorn so Marco jumped from Tom to the back of the purple horse, grabbed the horn with all his strength and managed to flip it.

-Tom! You are alright! And Marco you just flipped a horse!-cheered Star

-Yeah dude you just flipped a horse- remarked Tom landing next to Marco who couldn’t help but exclaim – I just flipped a horse!-

But the horse could not stay flipped, it rose again in front of them, Marco held the wand high and Tom set fire to his hands and created a wall of fire, the unicorn could not pass through, at least for a moment. – Star that wont hold it for long, whatever you guys are doing better do it fast- said Tom-

-Arent those your dead grandmas?- Marco pointed out at the sight of the line of ghostly queens

Star spaced out a moment, stared at the fire wall and then turned back to see his mom already in butterfly form, and Eclipsa laying in the magic concentrating, just happened in that second Eclipsa dip down and reached the butterfly form. Meteora next to Glossaryk saw it and asked her blue babysitter – De dou?- which meant dip down in her baby words. Glosarryk nodded at her and in a second she did the same as her mom whom almost cried seeing her beautiful baby girl showing her gorgeous green wings.

-Star… the unicorn- pressured Tom getting tired of holding the fire wall.

Star came back from his thoughts and said- I think I might need you guys- then turned back to Moon – Mom, Im sorry, I love you, I really do, but my trust is still hurt and I don’t think I can do this with you, you’ll have to birth a unicorn on your own, but you are so strong I believe you can- said calmly Star. Moon was crying, but understood and kneel on the magic.

-ok Marco! Tom! Come here you are going to help me have a magic baby- shouted Star at her boys

-what?- reacted both of them confused

-yeah I know sounds weird, but We have to clean the magic, make it pure out of love, and I cannot think of anyone for whom I feel something more pure than to you, you two, and I believe you feel the same way about me and about each other… we are just so close… and I need you right now.

Marco blushed a litte and walked to Star avoiding eye contact with Tom.

-but Star if I drop the fire the unicorn will atack us all- said Tom worried

-don’t worry , we will protect you for enough time- a distant but kind of hight pitched voice rised as Crecenta the Eager stepped up and the rest of the queens formed a circle around the living ones.

Marco was pretty surprised of hearing the chill voice of the dead queen so he held Star hand.

Tom started to low the fire as the queens held each other hands, all but Justhin and Festivia between whom there was a small space for Tom to go through. Tom saw that space and dropped all the fire to instantly sprint inside the circle of queens that close and out of some kind of white magic made a shield that protected them. The unicorns could not trespass it

Tom catch up to his friend and held Star’s other hand

-ok, now what we have to do?-inquired as he felt kind of safe

-Here’s the thing, Tom; you’ ll have to dip down, you do it all the time when you are angry, you have to feel the magic, your power, through you but completely out of love- explained Star

Tom did a deep breath and close his eyes, Star was talking about when he used to lose control of his anger and his power. Since then he had changed, he learnt how to focus his energy when he was using his power in a certain way, but wasn’t sure how to do it without a clear purpose. He opened his eyes and saw Star, trying to explain to Marco how to focus, he saw Marco, all confused but determined to help. Tom found the purpose, it was right there, protect his two best friends, he did a deep breath again and when he let the air out, he burst in flames and his eyes shone in a warm light.

Star never let go of his hand, was a little scared of the fire but it wasn’t burning her.

-Wow Tom- she said tenderly.-ok Marco grab Tom’s hand. You might not dip down but you have to focus with us-

-but… he will burn me!- shouted Marco

-no, it won't- stated Tom smiling at his friend. He reached at Marco, but he was too scared- its gonna be ok I swear, it wont hurt- remarked Tom. Marco finally held Tom’s hand… and it was warm, but it didn’t hurt, it just felt like… tender, like energy moving through Tom to him to star and vice versa.

-yes!- exclamed Star when she felt the same. -Eclipsa! Mom! Now focus all your magic in your hands but not just your magic, all of it, think of life and protection and most important think of millhorses!- shouted so everyone could hear her.


End file.
